Scary Kanade
Scary Kanade is a Halloween episode of Suite Amp PreCure but it is a joke! Synopsis On Halloween, Kanade wants to be scary when she is a ghost. Transcript Kanade, one of the Suite Cures, finds a sheet head! Kanade: ITS A SHEET HEAD! (gets the sheet head) Now I need a robe! Later, Kanade is now wearing a white sheet robe with long sleeves that cover both her arms as she is looking at a mirror. Kanade: Eek! A ghost! (moans eerily) Woooooooooo! Boo! Later, Hibiki is shown. Kanade: Boo! Hibiki: (screams and cries) I'M SCARED! Ellen and Ako appear. Kanade: Boo. Ellen screams in terror as she carries Ako and runs away. Evelyn and Summaru appear Just then, they hear Hibiki, Ellen and Ako screaming in fear. Hibiki and Ellen arrive carrying a frightened Ako. Ellen: Summaru, Evelyn, you gotta help us! Hibiki: A ghost is after us! Summaru and Evelyn: (confused) A ghost? Well I don't belie- Hibiki: There IS a ghost! Summaru: I already said no! Hibiki, Ellen and Ako grab their Cure Modules Hibiki, Ellen and Ako: Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation! Cure Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody! Cure Beat: Strumming the soul's tune, Cure Beat! Cure Muse: Strumming the tune of the goddess, Cure Muse! Summaru and Evelyn: Let's Go! Lovely Charge! After Evelyn and Summaru transformed, they see the ghost. Kanade: Wooooooooooooooo! I'm a spoooooooky ghoooooostie! Evelyn was quietly getting ready. Evelyn: (to herself) Alright, Evelyn, you can do this. You can prove that you are not- Kanade: (jumped out from behind Evelyn) BOO! Evelyn screams as she hides behind Summaru. Kanade: BOO! Summaru is freaked out. Kanade: Wooooooooooooooo! Summaruuuuuuuuu, I'm a spoooooooky ghoooooooooostie! Summaru: Get away from me! Kanade gets Summaru, suddenly Cures Melody, Beat and Muse appear. The Suite Cures then wander around, not noticing Kanade. Kanade moaned eerily and she snuck up behind Cure Melody. Cure Melody: St-stay away from me!!! Kanade: (pops out) Boo! Cure Melody: AAHHH! Cure Muse: Hibiki... Cure Melody: Kanade? Is that your bedsheet? Cure Beat: But she made the bedsheet herself! How about a group attack? Cure Melody: Sure! Unison: Come out, the source of all sounds! Cure Melody: Let's deliver Unison: The Symphony of Hope! Pretty Cure Suite Session Ensemble! Finale! The bedsheet was getting close! Cure Melody: Awww Come on! Cure Beat: Let's do a bigger one! Unison: Come out, the source of all sounds! Cure Melody: Let's deliver Unison: The Symphony of Hope! Pretty Cure Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo! Finale! The bedsheet was there. Cure Beat: BIGGER! Cure Melody: Let's deliver Unison: The Symphony of Hope! Pretty Cure Suite Session Ensemble! Crescendo! Finale! The bedsheet flew away, then Kanade was revealed. Cure Melody: K-Kanade? Kanade: You scared yet? Cure Melody: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes! She walks to Cures Beat and Muse Kanade: Hey, Ellen and Ako, it's me! Cures Beat and Muse stop being scared. Kanade walks to Summaru and Evelyn Kanade: Its Just Me! Nothing To Fear! They are proud Evelyn: Let's dance! They all danced through the night. Category:2020 Releases Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about ghosts Category:Anime Category:Originally aired on Jackelodeon networks Category:Jackelodeon